DW: Regeneration
by dr100
Summary: The Nth Doctor is born on a world he neither recognises, as who he is has changed.  His whole physical appearance, his likes and dislikes, all new, all otherworldly.  Not tied to the BBC Adventures of the Time Lord.
1. Chapter 1: Identity

**DW: Regeneration**

**'The Adventures of the Nth Doctor'**

**Series One: Story One: The Nth Regeneration**

**Starring Nathan Mullins as the Nth Doctor, in Doctor Who Fan Film Series The Nth Regeneration, as broadcast on youtube.**

**Chapter One: Identity**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

Memories are dear to us all. Imagine if, for instance, you knew the ending of a story so well. You'd read that story over and over again, for so long now you sympathised with its made up characters, because you had grown to love them.

Regeneration is similar, in that the next Doctor was the story repeating itself, and he knew his own story, how it would begin, and then end. Sympathy was something he accepted, given his journey, like those before him, was long and overly complicated. He'd set out miserable and different, and soon learn to love life. The freedom of adventure was a joy to explore. The Nth Doctor had risen up from his struggles. He would meet new people, visit previously unexplored worlds, and then it would all end, but not yet.

His hearts were beating way too fast. Thrown into the deep end so early in his new appearance was a frightening reality just now beginning to dawn on him, long after it should have before those pesky _'men in black' _gave chase. They had been in hot pursuit of the Doctor for many months now, long ago before the Doctor was the Doctor anew. Longing for the TARDIS, and too weak to continue running, the Nth Doctor took a moment to establish who he was, where he was, when and how, and certainly why on **Earth?**

"Where are they?" he panicked. Surely not…" he went on. "Surely they couldn't have gotten away from me, not here, not now, surely? Not down there, not anywhere," he said, shielding his eyes from the sunlight and observing the streets ahead. "And… and, I'm forgetting something, I'm forgetting something huge, something very, very important!" He took a moment to think on the subject matter he was trying to establish. "Ah yes, yes…no, that can't be it…" he decided, desperate to find the answer.

Then it hit him, his surroundings all so familiar. "Must be in London, England, Earth, Ah… beautiful, beautiful, ah now, hang on a second, something's odd, something's very, very odd…" he suggested, his eyes wandering, his mop of hair flapping in the ever increasing wind force. "Because…" he continued. "I've just regenerated, which means," and he was cut short, when he noticed he was wearing his old bodies clothes. "Which is rather weird," he said, noting their uncomfortable-ness. "Because I shouldn't be," he enthused, - "I should be in my own clothes, have my own items, clothing, yes, now what have I got in my pocket?" he pondered, rummaging through them, plucking from inside, a pen. "A pen? Why have I got a pen?" he wondered. "Was I a writer, before I regenerated, or am I a writer now, and/ or are these my clothes, after all… a pen is to write with, what else is a pen used for?" he pondered, thrashing it to bits against a street lamp.

He stumbled upon a sign in which caught his attention. He read from it: "City of Westminster? Why is that so important inside my head?" he asked, aloud and to himself. Checking his memories diary, he caught up with who he was. "Now, diary, where am I at? Shoes, OH YES! And their running shoes, marvellous!" he shouted. "But I'm missing the obvious point!" he said seriously. "Because," he continued. "I'm in London, I'm on Earth for a reason, and the reason is…" he informed himself. "I don't know yet, perhaps the answer's this way…" and he journeyed on, alone, on his own self discovery mission.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: The dead don't stay dead

**DW: Regeneration**

**'The Adventures of the Nth Doctor'**

**Series One: Story One: The Nth Regeneration**

**Starring Nathan Mullins as the Nth Doctor, in Doctor Who Fan Film Series The Nth Regeneration, as broadcast on youtube.**

**Chapter Two: The dead don't stay dead **

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

The Doctor spun around, dramatically, bouncing about ridiculously, but excitedly aware of what was, he had now established as 'missing'.

"Aha! That's it, that's what I'm after: a companion," he enthused. "Where's my companion?" he pondered. "I should always have a companion," he droned on, when another thought clouded his anxiety. "Unless…" she's left me… no!" he muttered. "I refuse to believe it!"

He paced up and down the Mall, having identified his surroundings. He wasn't stable; his condition appeared to be worsening. He was angry, sad, enraged, mad, and all of these emotions were new to him.

"This just can't be good, because… because I've been missing the obvious point, the point being – that I'm stuck here. I'm stuck here, I've changed, and no companion, nobody to travel with. Nobody to _have and behold_, I'm on my own, I've always been on my own, because that's the thing with travelling, you never know when or how these events occur, for what reason…" he drifted off, before shouting – "For what **bloody** reason?"

He swore yes, but he couldn't help it, and in public. He didn't care if anybody thought he was mad. The fact was, he was mad.

**"Damn it!" **he yelped. "I'm on my own," he said again, comfortable now with this fact, but clearly not eased. "And look…" he said, reaching for a nearby pillar to touch how solid it felt, how he had become a quivering jelly, with now foundation.

"I'm here," he mumbled, - "And in all honesty…" he continued. "I've got to find who is ever behind my being here, perhaps that means going to back to find my other self, in another time, in another place, but… I just can't be sure."

The Doctor fled his immediate surroundings, wandering into the deep but again when facing up to his first challenge, aside from his own self discovery mission. The sky was all but a fiery stream of alien energy, the release of such forcing an almighty strain on the Time Lord.

Pointing up, into the sky, he shouted – "There, in the sky, something we know anywhere, regenerative energy, soaking up the atmosphere, like aircraft pumping gases into the sky, CO2 emissions. Yes, so… I must get back to my TARDIS, protocol nine, activate the heart," and before finally doing so, he had to first find what he was searching for.

He jogged from his present location, past that of the London Eye, Big Ben, and then finally stopped, and paused to consider what he was overlooking. **"Damn it!" **he shouted, again. "Where am I running to? I haven't got a TARDIS to go to! **Damn it!**" he repeated. "That means that I can't activate the heart! I've got to activate the heart because I've got to activate protocol nine, and… I haven't got a TARDIS. **Damn it!**" he shrieked, again.

"Right, here's the plan, plan A. Plan A is to find something to get rid of that!"

He again looked up into the sky at his regenerative energy replacing that of the sexy pale blue. "That sky is not meant to be. It's a different colour, which means It's regenerative energy, which means if I don't do something about it, mankind's going to bloody simmer!"

Now, with his sonic screwdriver at hand, and having fiddled with its settings, he was ready to combat what he himself had released unto the planet. Aiming it up at the sky, he shouted – **"ACTIVATE!"**

At once, a bright light shot out from the tip of his screwdriver, and was fired into that of the swirling red mess above him. Given seconds, it was gone, but it did have one final something to bring down upon its creator.

A beam was fired upon the Doctor, and it sent him backwards, falling unconscious. To those around him, they thought the Doctor – dead.

* * *

**To be continued… **


	3. Chapter 3: Risen and Alive

**DW: Regeneration**

**'The Adventures of the Nth Doctor'**

**Series One: Story One: The Nth Regeneration**

**Starring Nathan Mullins as the Nth Doctor, in Doctor Who Fan Film Series The Nth Regeneration, as broadcast on youtube.**

**Chapter Three: Risen and Alive**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

Passers by thought the body of the Nth Doctor to be dead, and for a short while he was. Some felt for his pulse, while others tried to get on to the emergency services. Then suddenly, he jumped upright, proving them all wrong. Picking up his sonic screwdriver, he felt his bruises, having gone down and taking a knock to his already fragile body. Stuffing the electronic device in his jacket pocket, he ran a hand through his now scruffy and all too untidy head of hair.

"Ah!" he shrieked. "What the hell happened?" and then he noticed the change in the sky. "Ah…" he trailed off, eyes wide awake, mouth wide open. "The sky," he declared. "It's back to normal, excellent, brilliant, and fantastic!" Then he set to analysing his situation. "I didn't die, I didn't die did I? Why would I have died, I'm living, I'm standing here, bright, tall, I'm alright!" he enthused.

Then, he looked up, and about, and then declared – "Ah… now to find my ship, ah yes!" and with that, he set to work.

Now having experienced death twice, the Nth Doctor was now so alive.

**To be continued in... **'**The Sword of Legend'.**

* * *

**Coming Soon: Future Adventures, starring Nathan Mullins as the Nth Doctor in Doctor Who Fan Film Series, the Nth Regeneration, as broadcast on youtube. [- see Nathan's profile page for links to his Doctor Who adventures.]**

He was on the telephone to a contact. He was making ends meet as well as new acquaintances. Then, he bellowed down the line – "I am the Master!" The caller on the receiving end fell silent.

Phone down, and contacts made, the Master threw back his arms in disgust. "The man's insane!" he shrieked.

The Doctor was rushing to meet with his contacts, on a beach in Kent/ the legendary Broadstairs, where a Sword would be located with as much power to bring about the destruction of the planet Earth.

"The sword's draining the energy of the Earth!" he proclaimed. "Look about you!" he shouted, demanding UNIT to use their eyes, as effective as their true purpose. "It's getting darker!" he continued. "UNIT, we've got to go, come on!"

The Angels were looking to obstruct the Doctor, his time vessel the source in which they were after, and the Doctor being surrounded was never a good thing.

"UNIT are keeping secrets!" the Master informed his Doctor. "And you know it!"

The Doctor stared on, in horror at the now identifiable enemy.

The Cybermen were returning, their metallic boots stamping down hard on the ground beneath their feet. They were coming to take back what was rightfully theirs.

"I've fought Daleks, Cybermen, Sea Devils, Ec Check Blackl! I've defeated them all alongside you!" the Nth Doctor told his now dying companion.

"And something is coming!" the Master again informed his once old friend, because this time, this once… all had changed, and all was going to change all over again.


End file.
